


Control

by SpaceBird_Ozzy



Series: Ahhhhh I’m so sorry for the angst but it’s all I know :( [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Being Lost, Blood and Injury, Dream is an asshole, Furry Tommy pog lol, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intrusive Thoughts, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Let Technoblade be a worried brother, Manipulative Dream, Memories are very haunting, No beta we die like l’manburg, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Ranboo is sus of Dream, Scars, Technoblade just wants Tommy to be safe, Tommy has PTSD, Wilbur ofc thought he was doing the right thing but now he’s dead so.., im kidding but still, mental scars, no romantic relationships, philza is a good dad, sad tubbo, sbi family, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBird_Ozzy/pseuds/SpaceBird_Ozzy
Summary: Dream wants Tommy back, now. Tubbo, and many others, think TommyInnit is dead, Good. Less people to go out looking for the teen if he went missing.Technoblade, while at first; seemed to be on Dream’s side, is now obviously hiding where Tommy is after getting some minor information from Ghostbur. Ranboo is suspicious. Dadza is pissed and ready to beat some green man’s ass.And Dream? He’s ready to steal a thing or two to get TommyInnit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson & Ranboo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson | Philza, TommyInnit & Technoblade
Series: Ahhhhh I’m so sorry for the angst but it’s all I know :( [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125599
Comments: 17
Kudos: 251





	1. Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this! Even if it’s boring! Sorry :(
> 
> This is some explanations of some stuff that might be confusing.
> 
> For starters, the Lodestone compasses “Your Tommy” and “Your Tubbo” work like the compasses in Dream’s Manhunts, connecting to the person, tapping it corrects itself.
> 
> Now. This takes place before the stream where Tommy and Techno use Connor for ransom. 
> 
> There’s some HC’s in here; Dream’s home and SBI family.
> 
> And some Au’s; Nightmare!Tommy (where Dream fully manipulated Tommy), and Hybirds (my version of it), Tommy, Ghostbur, Philza, Tubbo, Ranboo, Fundy, BBH, and Dream are Hybrids and can alter themselves to look more human like or more animal/mob like (however is very energy draining), their true forms usually consist of human with attributes of the animal/mob (Mob Hybirds tend to be an exception though). TommyInnit for example, he’s part Raccoon, he has anthropomorphic legs, minor fur, paws, claws, tail, darkening skin near the hands and feet, and some marks of raccoon’s like the eye mask (aka Furry TommyInnit/j). This is usually the same for most other characters depending on the animal/mob. If the mob/animal is quad-pedal they too can move in quad-pedal fashion while also being able to stand up in bipedal forms.
> 
> Abilities are also transmitted into the Hybirds depending on the mob
> 
> Taking Ranboo into perspective; He’s lengthy, tall, like a normal Enderman, half being the beta Enderman and Albino, he has anthropomorphic legs, a tail, and technically can unlatch his mouth like the mob but he says it hurts and would rather not. He can teleport to locations if he knows them well, or has coordinates instead of Willy nilly. His pupils are also known to act like a cat’s.
> 
> That is all. Thank you for reading if you did. I will answer any questions in the comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade won't give up Tommy's location and is acting like he doesn't know. He doesn't lie enough to sound convincing.
> 
> Dream needs a different way to get Tommyinnit's location in order to get his little puppet back. And Tubbo has just that item.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - spoilers and 1 single swear, but what’s new in the Dream SMP? 
> 
> Read pleasantly :)
> 
> Also maybe spread this story out to other Dream SMP fans if you liked it! I need clout lol/j
> 
> Also it's a short beginning! I will make a longer chapter 2!

Night had taken over, the moon was filled and bright with its silver light flooding the area, the only other ambient lighting was the lanterns in the sky that Ghostbur had made, plus minor lanterns and torches that rested outside or in the nearby buildings.

Not too far away from the homes was Tubbo's Bee Apiary, most bees had been nuzzling away into their makeshift beehives Tubbo made for them for the night to rest up for the morning. A figure sat on top of the apiary, staring in through the glass, it pulled back a bit as someone came up the step. Ranboo, a strange white and black Enderman hybrid with a thin tail, tipped with some fur, had briskly walked around flowers, trying to not step on any as he opened the first set of doors, he had to lean down to go through the doorway, shutting the same said doors then opened the second doors.

Ranboo took a step outside, slowly closing that door as too not make a sound. It would almost make him suspicious but the person ignored it, mostly paying attention to Ranboo's leave before jumping off the top. Entering the mostly glass sided area, as soon as they shut the first door and opened the second, a warm air hit the person, soft buzzing of the bees.

They glanced around, not finding what they were looking for before looking at the steps downstairs, that's where Ranboo came from.. Slowly but speedy enough to where no one would end up catching them, they shifted their way too and down the stairs. Instantly green eyes landed on a sleeping form on the second layer of the apiary. Tubbo was curled up, clutching something, as he slept. His scarred up face seemed red and puffy like he had been crying. That was the least of the person's problems, they wanted what the goat president held close to his chest. 

It didn't take long for the person to get to Tubbo, reaching a hand out, black claws mixed with tiny scales softly grabbed the teen's hands. Pulling the hands out. 

Tubbo groaned some protests. "No..." was most prominent but eventually with some wiggling, they managed to get the item, it was a compass, engraved into the side was " _your Tommy_ ", the whole compass shimmered a purple. They gradually smirked before letting go of Tubbo's hands, which seemed to notice the missing mass in their palms as they first crushed shut then opened. He curled into himself with a very sad whine.

The person, who had been crouching the whole time, stood up, using their free hand to reach up to their own head and pull down a white bone mask with a smiley face drawn on it, they adjusted hooded cape too before making his escape. Up the stairs and through the doors, shutting them and walking away before-

"Dream?" The man stopped, putting the compass into a bag as he turned around, Ranboo stood there, almost cradling something in his arms as the hybrid stared, he was tall, like really tall- His green and red eyes just stared, pupils expanded. Quickly Dream put on an act. "Hello Ranboo. It's pretty late, wouldn't you be asleep by now?"

Ranboo laughed. "I could say the same to you, I don't need too much sleep though, Enderman part of me, you know? What are you doing?"

"Midnight stroll, protecting the area from mobs, was just passing by. You?"

There was a sigh from the Hybrid. "I went to get a blanket for Tubbo, he was knocked out with the bees after hours of crying. I was there with him, I.. I think something happened to Tommy? He was bawling when he came through the portal while hanging onto his compass for dear life.. You wouldn't know what happened would you?" 

"I think Tommy jumped? Went insane like Wilbur and blew up his camp."

There was a pause before a sharp inhale. "Shit-" Ranboo shifted uncomfortably, looking into the apiary. "I'm glad I was there for him, god I feel terrible now! I should get to the kid now-"

Dream gave a nod. "Yeah that's understandable.." His voice was low, sounded sad but it was just a ruse.. "Can you give Mr. president my condolences when he wakes?" The Enderman Hybrid paused while opening the door. "Are you leaving for awhile?" 

"Yeah, small material trip."

"Ah, well will do, safe travels friend." There was a squint from the Enderman as he looked the masked figure up and down, then pretty much crawled into the building, shutting the doors as Dream gave a appreciative nod, now that was suspicious.. Keeping tabs on Ranboo.. The green man turned and walked off. You know, Dream had previously visited Technoblade THREE(3) TIMES, one time it wasn't even Techno, it had been Ghostbur instead, he was honestly surprised to see the incorporeal owl Hybrid, but Dream had to admit that what he learned from him was enough for him to return a third time, Tommy was there and if Technoblade didn't want to reveal that information to Dream, he'd get it himself, which he just did.

Dream was gripping his netherite axe and pulling the compass out again, lifting it out and lightly tapping the metal side with his pointer finger until the red pointer landed in a direction. Dream let off a low chuckle, smirking.. "Checkmate Tomathy.."

Dream pulled a string out, attaching it to the compass then wrapped it around his hand, black claws careful to not break the string whatsoever, making sure it didn't rub against growing, scattered scales. When it seemed tight enough for the man's liking, they bounded forward, first on two legs but eventually on all fours, hands and feet, like a animal thirsting for blood.. 

Ranboo had stood in the Apiary, watching the whole thing. He knew, Tommy was alive, the Enderman forgot stuff yeah but he wasn’t that shit at remembering, but it didn’t take someone smart to say Tommy wasn't safe right now but there was no way he could make it to Technoblade's before Dream. Maybe- No. He didn't remember the exact cords to teleport there, plus it was late. The Piglin probably wouldn't enjoy some Enderman shoving his way in.

The Enderman hesitated before making his way down the steps, blanket in hands. "Be safe Tommyinnit. Please.. For Tubbo's sake alright?" He laid the blanket on the goat teen and sat down next to him, fiddling his fingers anxiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters met!  
> ——  
> Tubbo- Goat Hybird | President of L’Manburg 
> 
> Dream- ????? 
> 
> Ranboo- Enderman hybrid | Tubbo’s Minute man 
> 
> Mentioned!  
> ——  
> Technoblade- Piglin
> 
> TommyInnit
> 
> Wilbur Soot (Ghostbur) - Owl hybrid


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy would love to go outside, Technoblade, being the concerned brother he is, is hesitant to let him out. 
> 
> The voices tell him no, it's too dangerous, but Technoblade knows that Tommy is headstrong and would keep asking. Against his better judgement, he lets the teen go. What's the worse that can happen?
> 
> Tommy goes out and has a pretty good time for once, even if he isn't causing minor terrorism in L'Manburg or building stone towers. Then... uh..
> 
> ...
> 
> Maybe Technoblade should've listened to the voices..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TommyInnit: *joins Tubbo, leaving Technoblade*
> 
> Philza: *calls Tommy’s tower the “traitor tower”*
> 
> Me: 😔 I do not see- I only see SBI family
> 
> ——————————————————
> 
> I said this was gonna be a longer chapter ;)
> 
> Warnings- Minor blood, minor fighting, hinted past child abuse, scars (mental and physical), being lost, minor panic attack, Intrusive thoughts, swearing (why are you watching Dream SMP if you can't listen to swears come on man)
> 
> yeah going all out here-

Tommy stared outside longingly from where he sat inside the warmth of Technblade's house, in a window seal, all kinda, curled up. The soft but disrupted snow, sprinkled the ground with that cold as fuck powder that would be flat if it wasn't for the strays and creepers that prowled about at night time. But it was daylight, the frozen water sparkled from the sunshine, and it called to the Raccon hybrid.

His ears flicked, it felt strange to have his true form out again after hiding for a long while, acting human was the easy part. Hiding literal limbs like ears, tail, or even how his hands and feet were really a fade into black with minor fur, plus anthro legs and feet paws was terribly hard so this was a nice break. 

The Enderman beside him, whomst just kinda chilled in a boat, made a whooping sound just as the sound of someone climbing down the ladder nearby broke the silence, the creaking of the wood was enough to drag Tommy's craving stare towards the outside world away to see his brother piglin, Technoblade, descending the steps, hooves slowly reaching out to touch solid flooring.

"Good morning Toms." Techno grunted out, blue cape flowing behind while making his way towards a chest, pulling out some emeralds.

"G'mornin-" Was all the pig got from Tommy before the raccoon boy stretched his feet out upon twisting around, getting out from the seal. His ears raised up suddenly as his eyes glanced at the door. "Technoooooo! Bro can I go outside?" He almost did a weird gallop towards Techno, grabbing his royal looking cloak and looking at what he was doing.

Technoblade paused, he had been looking at his emeralds, shifting them around in his half finger hooves before he had stopped, then glanced at Tommy, eye brows furrowed. ' _No._ ' That's basically what his blunt pig face said. 

"Oh come on Tech.. I promise I literally won't go to far, just to the forest?" 

Technoblade's didn't change for awhile, his white irises shifted away too the windows next to Tommy as he considered. Tommy sighed. "How about this? Do you have any fireworks? If I'm in trouble I light one off as soon as I can. Does that work for you? I can also get some resources if you need any you ass. My communicator is also juiced up. Soooo?" 

More thinking then a sigh as Techno stood up. "Fine." "Pog!" Tommy shouted as Techno opened a new chest, digging about and tossing a small bag towards the teenager's way. "Philza is coming over," Tommy caught the items, he looked in the bag to see a firework bundle, a flint n' steel, and finally cloth in it.

Tommy grinned, his braces shown, and started to turn before Techno grabbed his hand, making the kid freeze and stare at the Piglin. Technoblade stopped, let go and apologized. "Sorry- but look, two hours at most, don't get hurt kid, I don't want a upset Dadza and a rerun of how you looked when you got here from your exile. Ok?" A bad memory arose of Logstedshire when he left the place, Dream left him with nothing, no food, no bed, no armor, no weapons, just two giant holes. He got to Technoblade's in terrible condition; malnourished, tired, bleeding, burnt, confused, and close to frost bite. Dream has been looking for him since.

Tommy shivered slightly then stuck his chest out. "As if that could happen to me again!" Technoblade gave him a face that made him slowly reconsider that. "Tom. Dream is still looking for you, I think he crossed off here but he could always check with me again.." 

"I know.. I'll be fine I promise." Hastily he turned towards the door, grabbing a furred cape that rested by the wood doors, he threw it on and, with an almost bounce in his steps, he opened the doors, hoping over the fence that would protect those from people falling off, quickly making his way to the forest. Light footsteps that sunk into the snow, Technoblade wasnt far behind, he stood in the doorway, shutting it cause Tommy didn't when he stopped and called out in a voice that was just above his normal monotone tone. "Grab some Lily of the Valley while you're out will ya'! Don't ingest it or rub your eyes once you pick it!" The door shut without waiting for a confirmation from Tommy.

The Hybrid shrugged, he knew about the flowers- or well, he knew because of Tubbo. The goat boy was a flower enthusiast because of his love for bees.. The thought of Tubbo hurt to much to think about so Tommy shook his head, hoping that it was hard enough to clear his thoughts then bounded his way towards the forest, his feet were kinda cold, probably because he didn't put any kind of boot onto his paws, maybe. 

It wasn't too far of a trip into the nearby conifer (yes Spruce are conifers for those who didn't know) forest, passing by the needle trees, occasionally getting distracted by little things like pine cones and small plants he thought were the Valley plant. There had came a moment where there was a snow drift, and the raccoon teen couldn't help but jump right into it with a loud laugh as he enjoyed himself for once. Tommy didn't mind the snow usually, it did fucking suck at times.

The kid laid in the snow, smiling as his brain brought up memories. TommyInnit challenging Philza, or even Technoblade to snowball fights, Wilbur and him once spent hours in the snow making as much snowmen as they could until they literally ran out of snow. Catching snowflakes, the hot chocolate, the.. Times with- 

Tubbo..

"Fuckin' hell.." Tommy mumbled, before getting up off the snow, his hands brushed off the snow, the icey powder stung at his skin, as soon as it came though, it left, because it melted from his hand's warmth and left water, perhaps he should've actually grabbed gloves and boots.. He didn't want to change back to his human form though! He felt relaxed for once, in L'Manburg; he would change back before sleeping, this wouldn't be the same for Pogtopia after Wilbur went mad, and then whole Dream and exile.. Pogtopia... Wilbur.. 

... 

Tommy could admit that Wilbur did a lot was wrong, he had the scars to prove it, he never showed anyone though. But few did know; Tubbo had accidentally walked in on him changing shirts, Tommy remembers screaming with terror, in his mind Wilbur was back for him again, he had messed up something and he didn't know what, the teen noticed Tubbo who seemed to get the message and left, didn't ask until far later. Technoblade was the same way, only he was more pushy and questioning, asking if they were from dream, where as yes a few were, no- eventually he had to explain this to his dad through a communicator.

The scars in question had been one that wrapped around his chest to his back and some smaller scratch-like ones. 

He didn't like to talk or think about them. 

...

Tommy had still been scrounging around. Even with all his protruding thoughts that he thought he had forgotten, this was still nice, his paws stung from the cold now, occasionally he would go on all fours and just book it around, up and down the small hills of the snowy taiga.

As he ran around he paused, a small patch of the Valley flowers stuck out of the snow. His ears raised up happily as the hybrid made his way to the plant, carefully picking most if not all of them using a small cloth, wrapped it softly up in that same cloth, then put it away in a bag he had before he continued on. Tommy repeated that twice as he found two more bushels of the flowers, he had continued walking, humming to himself then stopped. How long had it been? How long did Techno say? An hour? Two? How long had he been out? 

He tried to look up at the sun but that did no help whatsoever. Shit. Where was he? No he has his footprints, he noticed that now. That was good. "I should probably head back.. Yeah.. Technoblade would be so mad." Anxiety pooled in his stomach. The last thing he wanted was an upset brother. The teen started to backtrack. 

_Technoblade will be so upset.._

"No. He wouldn't. Wouldn't he?" Tommy's ears flattened. "I got the flowers.. this wasn't a bust. He'll be happy! Right?" Snow crunched under his feet, birds seemed to have quieted down, there was no mobs anywhere, earlier he had seen sheep digging around in the snow, foxes chasing chicken, the occasional stray wandering around that hadn't been killed off by something.

_You've taken so long though_

"No?" He couldn't help but notice his small sniffling and tears growing in his eyes that were freezing from the cold.

_Yes!_

"Fuck off!" It was now that Tommy realized he was talking to literally no one but himself. "God damnit- I- what the fuck?" The raccoon had been completely following his footprints, the paws in the snow of the zig zagged way, the other feet he had seen were smaller animal paws or even the skeleton feet of strays but he had walked onto a spot where his footprints just **dissolved** into a this just.. 

It looked like a stampede had happened but it was clear it was the same creature, reptile, smaller front paws compared to back but never any bigger or smaller so it only one thing purposely- wait reptile.. There- 

He had to rack through his brain for a good minute. There was no reptile mob in the world besides a turtle but these were paws, only one has paws but that was impossible! Dream- Dream he- 

Dream closed it off, there was no way, this had to be a prank. Yeah- 

Tommy walked into the middle of the foot print mess, Jesus Christ he couldn't tell where his started or the reptile print stopped. He looked to his left, they continued outwards, he ended up circling around, spinning in place, he's lost. Tears that had been pooling up had spilled out, air clawed at the wet tracks the tears left. 

There was a loud snort the teenager's nose made, his face scrunched up before he recoiled down onto himself, sitting in the snow, the frozen water bit at his back, there was an attempt with his legs but the small layer of fur prevented that. His bush of a tail wrapped around himself as his hands gripped his arms, claws digging down into his skin. His brain had barely just shut down before he remembered. His communicator! Shit he almost forgot.

Hesitantly he pulled the communicator out, arms in pain, slowly clicking Techno's name and typing out.

> TommyInnit: Techno?

> TommyInnit: Technoblade please answer

No response.

> TommyInnit: I think I'm lost

> TommyInnit: Pathetic.. Innit?

... Wind whispered in his ears a nonexistent language, it froze his tears, his eyes, his nose. His cheeks were a bright blushed red from the air as his breath clouded in the space, fighting and ultimately losing to the cold.

> TommyInnit: Technoblade someone purposely covered my tracks I can't follow them please

Still nothing. He was annoying Technoblade oh my god. His anxiety made him want to just lay down and let the snow consume him. He never was like this, he used to message people to mess with them on purpose. What the actual hell had Dream done to him?

> TommyInnit: Tecvghjjkl

That one he didn't mean to send, his finger dragged across the keyboard as he looked up, a crack from a branch followed by fast paced snow crunching caught his attention as his ears raised like a cats, strained to hear something more, something to to prove what it was, a cluck, a baa, maybe a woof from a wolf. Nothing.

Tommy grabbed his fireworks from the same bag he had been putting the lilies in, pulling one out of the wrap and positioning it at a angle, one hand held the firework, his other reached for the Flint n' steel. There another crack that made him drop the fire starter into the disturbed snow. "Nonononono-" he mumbled as he dug it out, letting go of the firework. He grabbed the two pieces, cracking the metal against the flint, no spark, his hands and being in the pouch made it warm enough to melt snow and make it wet, he cracked it again.

Again.

Again.

**And again.**

Finally a spark, it caught the string of the firework and instantly lit up, a hissing sound quietly played as the small fire ate at the fuse. Tommy stood up, and backed away, grabbed the edges of his cloak for comfort. 

"You lost Tommy?" His ears flung backwards, he could recall that voice anywhere. Tommy froze. "D-dream?" He glanced behind him, his blue eyes landing on the man himself. They stood there, his green hoodie rustled in the wind slightly as his hands rested in the pocket, Dream tilted his head, the mask shifted, his hood rested on his head but dirty blonde hair stuck out. The tilt of the head slightly giving Tommy chills.

"How did you.." Tommy began to question before Dream pulled something out, a compass that was wrapped to his arm with string..? It shimmered a purple and looked like- Tubbo's compass! Tommy looked back up at Dream as he put his hand back into his pocket. "You haven't answered me Toms.." Dream had slowly cooed, Tommy flinched. "Uh- I- I'm not lost Dream." 

Dream make a tsking sound while shaking his head. "Heh. You clearly are though.." Dream stopped shaking his head. His voice lowered. "You're not supposed to be here Tommy.. You should be in exile Tommy. You disobeyed me **again**." Disappointment filled Dream's voice, the hybrid flinched again with a sharp breath, flashbacks to when Dream blew up Logstedshire.

"Dream I-" 

The older man interrupted him quickly, never even gave him a second to speak. "Raccoon.. Should've noticed that before. A shame really." 

_What did dream mean by that, what was a shame?!_

_Shameful.._

Tommy grabbed his own ears in a poor attempt to hide them while he looked away, he had forgotten about the firework that was still lit, Dream hadn't even seemed to have noticed yet. Tommy started shaking, not from the cold, he hated this. A movement from dream caught the corner of his eye, glancing back, Dream had pulled his hand out again, fingerless gloves were worn, he was offering his hand to Tommy, but something was wrong with his fingers, they almost looked stained with a blackish purple. When was his fingernails so sharp.

"Tommy," The hybrid looked up at the mask. "Come home with me.." Tommy stared, he slowly let go of his ears, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand, considering, he took a step towards dream as his ears folded back. Home.. There was no way he was gonna bring him home.. Logstedshire? That felt like home.. He then stopped. 

"No." Home wasn't at Logstedshire.. Home was at Technoblade's.

Dream didn't like that, he thrusted his hand out more. "Tommy. Come now." He could hear the frown that was hidden.

"No!" Tommy moved back. "Fuck you green man! I'm not going anywhere with you Dream! You manipulated me! You hurt me, you- you physically hurt me! Dream I- D-Dream stop-" Dream started walking towards Tommy, anger was clear as his shoulders were tense. "Tommy! You will come with me right now or so help me!" 

Tommy reacted by taking a step back. He reached towards his waist to where his sword would be. Empty. He forgot his sword. Why did he forget his sword?! "Dream! No wait, please! Dream I'm sorry I-" There was a loud shrieking in his ear as the firework went off, flying in the sky, then going quiet. 

Dream and Tommy both stared up at the sky, Tommy's ears slowly twitched with anticipation as he looked down, next thing he knew there was a loud boom, red lights filled the area, reflected onto the snow, then faded away. His ears rung, a headache slowly grew in his frontal lobe. He glanced at Dream, who was still staring up at the sky then shot his head down, raising his hand again to grab Tommy's wrist, yanking him over towards him.

The raccoon hybrid yelped, trying to pull away before doing something he probably would've done long ago if he wasn't so scared by Dream now, he hit his mask, claws contacted the mask first, they dragged across, leaving long marks, but his pinky claw caught on the side and actually ripped the mask of, the wrap detached from the mask and it flung of, landing in the snow. 

The older man recoiled back, grabbing his face, letting go of the hybrid, who fell back, he mostly stepped on the cloak and fell backwards into the snow. He tried to crawl back but the cloak stopped him, it started to choke him if he was being honest. 

Dream looked back at Tommy very slowly, he was snarling, why the fuck did he have some sharp ass teeth, this was also probably the first time Tommy seen the guy's face, there was a burn up his cheek, a nick on his lip, his nose had two connecting claw marks and what looked like a sword that had just grazed above his eye. But the thing that most caught the teen's attention was some purplish black scale like marks, purple freckles, and his eyes.. His eyes were bright emerald green with sharp angry slits for pupils.

Tommy screamed this time, he didn't know what Dream was but it terrified him, he tried to push himself back but the cloak stopped him, the raccoon hybrid quickly scratched at his own neck, snapping the tie that connected the two corners, rolled over and booked it. " **TOMMYINNIT!** " 

Dream sounded pissed, rightfully so, his brain told him to obey, to stop, maybe the guy would calm down and take mercy on him, his body flat out refused. His feet and hands pounded on the ground as he heavily breathed, quickly he pulled up, running on two legs as he reached into his bag again, pulled out another firework and the same flint n' steel, he shoved the firework under his armpit, smacking the flint n' steel together, trying to light the fuse. The first on missed from him running and caught onto his hand, burning it.

Tommy hissed in pain, trying again. It caught the fuse then stabbed it into the ground. The stop took precious time, he knew that, so he took off running again. Repeating the process.

He didn't know if he had lost Dream or some shit-

Tommy hasn't seen Dream as he lit off another firework, then realized.. "SHIT DREAM'S PROBABLY FOLLOWING ME THROUGH THE FIREWORKS!" The firework went out with another screech then exploded. He quickly hid under and behind a conifer, sitting where no snow had touched at all as he felt his communicator buzz. Pulling it out he almost felt like crying.

> Technoblade: TOMMY

> Technoblade: TOMMY PLEASE TELL ME YOURE OKAY

" _Tommyyy~_ " Dream had hissed out, that proved his suspicions.. He shook as he typed as quietly as he could..

> TommyInnit: Techno

> Technoblade: TOMS

> TommyInnit: Drem s hre

Tommy was shaking too much at this point to type properly, he prayed Technoblade understood him.. He noticed as Dream has started to walk up to his tree, the teen has covered his mouth and shifted to the left a bit.

> Technoblade: Tommy another firework please, Philza is flying around, please stay safe.

If Tommy was breathing he would've hitched a breath, but he held onto that breath, watching dream walk by. One more firework.. He'd be safe..

He grabbed the remainder of the fireworks, slowly putting the communicator away, he twisted the fuses together and lit it, the small hissing sound had resumed again in the pit of silence minus the sound of wind and Dream walking around. He heard Dream stop moving. The fuses were ate up by the small flame. Tommy finally took that breath then ran out from underneath the tree, at the last moment sticking the bunch of fireworks into the snow. The fireworks shot up, just barely missing Tommy.

The hybrid stood there then he was hit in the back by a rogue firework with enough force to push him forward with a yell, toppling down a small hill. Snow snapped at his face while he rolled, finally stopping in a small open area on his side, he groaned with burning pain slowly turning onto his back, his clothing had opened and as soon as the snow touched his back he gave a sobbed gasp, just as Dream appeared, legitimately jumping on him.

More pain swelled up as his back was dug deeper into the snow.

Tommy had took a whack at Dream. "FUCK OFF!" He tried painfully yelling just as his hand was caught, those claws on Dream's hand dug into his skin, breaking it instantly, something warm dripping down his arm before it was forced into the snow, blood stained the snow, melting it. 

Tears swelled up in his already burning eyes again, but he couldn't yell out loud as Dream put his free hand onto Tommy's mouth, keeping it shut tight before he placed a knee onto his arm.

Pain circulating through his body, the final thing was his other knee coming to a rest onto his ribs. "We could've done this the easy way kid, but no. You're so difficult Tommy." Dream removed his hand from the kid's mouth and grabbed something. His netherite sword. The man's eyes squinted.

"Dream- please I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Dream- Dream please you're hurting my hand- pl-please! Put the sword down!" Tommy had begun to beg, he squirmed, trying to pull his arms away, dream's claws had still been in Tommy's wrist and ended up cutting through more skin, Dream adjusted his sword position, the hilt pointed towards Tommy as he raised it up. "DREAM I'LL GO WILLINGLY I PROMISE WAIT PLEASE-" Tears poured everywhere, he was of course terrified, Dream's glare had no remorse, his fingers tightened on the kid's wrist, digging further in, before the hilt came down towards Tommy's head.

" **DAD!** " Was the last cry for help Tommy strangled out before a sharp pain. Then darkness. It was quiet. It was peaceful. 

_It was painful.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so yeah this story isn’t dead!! Lmfao I have school so ignore the long waits and give me time to perfect the story, proof read it, fix it up, adjust, ect! Thank you! ❥ ❥ ❥  
> ———————————————————  
> Characters met!  
> ——  
> Technoblade - Piglin
> 
> TommyInnit - Raccoon hybrid | Ex L’Manburgian
> 
> Mentioned!  
> ——  
> Philza


End file.
